


Facetime Donation

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [147]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Facetime Donation

  
**players only. backdated to Spring 2014. takes place in Sweden, after[Alex's sister Elin volunteers to be their surrogate.](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/3260.html)**

"You've got your Bluetooth. Your phone is on silent. As soon as they call you back I'll leave so we'll have privacy," Alex says, like he hasn't already run through this last twice already in the past 15 minutes. They're sitting in the artfully decorated waiting room of the Fertilitetscentrum in Stockholm, not 5 kilometres from his family's house. It's Luke's first appointment to make a sperm sample deposit, to be frozen and stored for a future in-vitro fertilization attempt with Elin. Alex's sister. _Christ_.

"Nervous?"

Luke nods. "This is about the last place I ever thought I'd find myself."

"Really?" Alex's quicksilver grin flashes, and he relaxes slightly, giving Luke's shoulder a bump with his own. "Not even to earn some money on the side?"

"No way," Luke says, giving Alex a look. "If I'm going to be a dad, I want to know about it." Eyes narrowing a little more. "Have you?"

"No, of course not. I was just kidding," Alex laughs, taking Luke's hand in his and linking their fingers together. He blows out a breath. "Because _I'm_ nervous."

"But you don't have to do anything," Luke says, giving Alex's fingers a squeeze. "What are you nervous about?" he asks with a grin, clearly teasing.

"Yes, dear. You're right." Alex delivers the line in a deadpan tone, completely straight-faced. Then he gives his husband a faint smile. "It's important to us, and it's out of my control." Enough said, he figures.

Luke stops smiling at that and raises their joined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to Alex's knuckles. "I love you, " he says softly. "And this'll all work out, one way or another."

The pessimistic voice saying _But what if it doesn't?_ continues on its endless loop inside Alex's mind, but he nods at his lover. "Okay," he says softly. "Okay."

A nurse in mint green scrubs steps into the waiting room and checks her clipboard. "Mr. Evans-Skarsgard?" she calls, her eyes widening only slightly when she looks up at the two men sitting together.

"That's me," Luke says, giving her a wide smile before turning to kiss his husband. "I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah," Alex nods, and gives Luke's hand one last squeeze. He adds in a whisper, "Ring me once you're ready."

"I will," Luke promises before turning to the nurse. "Hi."

"Hello." She smiles at him, and consciously tries to suppress her accent since he's obviously not local. "This way, please," she says, opening a door and guiding him down the hall. "I'm Donya. Your room is here." A small exam room, bright with sunlight filtered through gauzy curtains to soften the overhead fluorescent lighting. "Please sit. Do you understand that your appointment is not with the doctor today?" she asks, hoping he won't get offended.

Luke nods.

"Ahh, good." Her smile brightens, and she picks up a small plastic cup with a sealed lid. "This is sterile. That means there are no bacteria in it," she explains. "First, clean the head of your penis with the cleansing wipe in this packet. Then, you will masturbate -- there's a large selection of magazines to help you," she adds with a gesture at a glossy pile, then flushes when she thinks about the man he was holding hands with in the waiting room. Her face hot, Donya rushes on. "You must ejaculate directly into the cup. You don't want any fluid that has touched your fingers or your clothing or anything else. Does that make sense?"

"Completely," Luke assures her. He's already read up on what to expect and she's not telling him anything he doesn't already know.

She nods. "That's good. Please wash your hands for a half-minute before you do anything else. Once I leave, you will have total privacy until you push this button," she tells him, indicating a small blue square set into the wall. "When you finish your ejaculation, screw the cap back onto the cup. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I'm good, thank you," Luke says softly, glancing at the magazines, which are, of course, all aimed at straight guys.

"Very good." Donya gives him one last bright smile and then quietly shuts the door behind her, breathing a surreptitious sigh of relief. Alexander Skarsgard's husband, here in _her_ clinic, donating sperm? Oh, god. Goddamn those bloody medical confidentiality laws.

Meanwhile, Alex has left the lobby and managed to locate a private bathroom, up one floor at the other end of the hallway. He locks the door securely behind himself, washes up, and then just waits. Attempting patience.

Left alone, Luke washes his hands, opens up the container and sets it where he can reach it easily. He settles in the chair, jeans already open, setting his phone on the table beside him and adjusting his earpiece as he dials Alex. Fuck. This has to rank right up there with the weirdest things he's ever done.

Alex answers on the first silenced buzzing ring. "Hey," he says softly, propping his phone in a corner of the tiled counter so that he can see his lover. "You okay?"

"Extremely weirded out, but other than that, yes," Luke says with a smile. "They don't have anything in here except straight porno mags."

"Yeah? Anything good?" Alex teases, folding his arms on the counter and grinning at his lover's image. "I mean, come on, it's Sweden. At the very least we should have some progressive porn available. We're very big on equal representation here."

Luke laughs. "There's something about big breasts," he says, holding up one magazine, "and another about legs, or what's between them, something like that, oooh and one about bondage, but they've got the wrong sex tied down. At least for me." He grins at Alex, the awkwardness of the situation making him ramble on, unsure of where to start.

"Yeah? That's such a fucking shame. You looked through all of them?" Alex asks, standing up and checking that he stays in-frame as he unbuckles his belt and pulls down his fly. His cock is already full to bursting, and there's no possible way Luke can miss seeing the thick leather strap that binds Alex's erection and balls. "Are you sure none of them had pictures like this?"

Luke blinks hard, his own cock going from half-soft to rigid and aching in an instant. "No. Definitely not," he murmurs, staring wide-eyed. "And I'm sure they wouldn't even if they did have gay porn." Fuck. He whimpers. "Permission to touch myself, sir?"

"Not yet." Alex shakes his head, fully enjoying Luke's reaction. "Open up that blue parcel waiting on the counter."

His gaze had skimmed right over it, Luke assuming anything in the room was put there by the clinic. But now he pulls the box down onto his lap and opens it, a soft moan spilling from his lips at the purple plug he finds inside.

Alex grins, ordering softly, "And in it goes, boy."

God. "Yes, sir," Luke says, praying Donya was telling the truth when she said he'd have total privacy until he's done. He slips out of his shoes, his jeans following a moment later, a towel spread across the chair before he slicks the plug with the lube provided. He's prepped, of course, but not for this. Kneeling on the chair, his back to his phone, making sure Alex has the best view possible, he spreads his cheeks with one hand while pushing the plug in with the other, his cock kicking up as it slides home, his muscles clamping tight around the neck. "Oh, god, fuck..." he moans.

Licking his lips, Alex watches intently. But then, "Oh, wait," he objects, his tone too casual to be believed. "Did I forget to tell you to switch it on?"

"There's a...?" Fuck. Of course there is. Luke slides his fingers around the base, locating the switch, and turns it on, a rough shudder running through him as his muscles clench in response. "Oh god sir..."

Blood throbs in his cock, and Alex grins. "What do you think, boy?" he asks, watching Luke's face as pleasure moves over his features, his boy in profile so that he has the best view. "Good?"

"Yes, sir." God. "So good," Luke moans, pulling the plug back a little before pushing it in again, his cock jerking with the pressure against his prostate.

"Good boy. Do you need to wash your hands before we continue?"

"Yes, sir." But of course that means moving and Luke whimpers as the plug shifts inside him, vibrating even more intensely against that bundle of nerves. He makes quick work of his hands, having already washed them earlier and takes a seat in the chair, a long low moan escaping as the position pushes the plug in more firmly.

"You'd better be quiet," Alex warns, sing-song. "I mean, it's not like they don't already all know what you're doing in there, but still." He closes his hand around his own cock, allowing himself one long slow stroke. "Get the cup ready."

The reminder of what they're really doing here has his cheeks going hot and Luke ducks his head a little as he reaches for the cup. "Please may your boy touch himself," he begs, rocking his hips, his cock already wet at its tip, already _thisclose_. "Please, sir?"

"Yes. But make sure I can still see you," Alex tells his lover.

"Yes, sir," Luke replies, making sure to keep himself framed in the phone's lens as he wraps his fingers around his aching flesh and starts stroking, the plug vibrating away inside him. "Oh, god..."

Alex smiles at the sight, schooling himself to keep his hand closed over the cock ring he's wearing. Holding off; for now. "Your nurse was pretty cute," he teases. "Kind of innocent-looking, though. If she could see you now, getting off with your ass stuffed..."

Luke moans, the thought of someone - _anyone_ \- seeing him like this, here, where magazines and a quick wank are acceptable but anything else... Fuck. He rocks on the plug, fucking himself on it, hand moving over his cock, his vision growing blurry as his orgasm fast approaches. "Please!" he blurts out. "Oh, fuck, please, sir!"

"Careful with your aim," Alex reminds him, although he knows it's an unnecessary warning. "Come for me now."

His cock pointed into the cup, Luke comes, hard, filling more than half of it with thick heavy spurts. "Oh, fuck, thank you, sir," he whispers, licking his lips, aftershocks rippling through him.

"Jesus Christ." His eyes wide and his fist tight, Alex stares. "I don't watch you jack off as often as I should." So hot. He unsnaps the leather cock ring, groaning at the sudden release.

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, forcing his eyes fully open to watch Alex now. "Please? You now," he begs, gaze locked on Alex's hands, on that huge cock.

"I wish I had one of those cups," Alex says, his grin quirking as he strokes himself off. "I'd come in it just so I could spread it all over your face later."

Luke moans at the thought. "Another time," he promises.

"God, you're a slut," Alex says with a laugh, but his smile is proud. " _My_ slut," he clarifies, and shuts his eyes tight, his hand flying faster until his body jerks and he works to swallow a loud groan, coming hard and spraying all over his fingers.

"Yes, sir," Luke breathes, twisting the cap onto the cup before his trembling hands lose their hold on it, his eyes locked on his sir. _God_. "Yours. Your slut, your whore. All yours."

Alex tips his head back with a moan, enjoying every last spark of pleasure as it rushes through him. Then he sighs and looks back to his phone, giving his husband a grin. "I love you," he murmurs. "I'll be waiting for you in the lobby."


End file.
